Itinerary planning software is known in the art.
US20070078729A1, Itinerary Planning Tool, System, Method, Software, And Hardware, by Brown, describes an activity-based itinerary planning tool permits a trip planner to incrementally build an itinerary, starting at a selected entry point and adding activities in a step-by-step manner, by taking into account commute times for different types of transportation and entry/exit conditions for particular activities/facilities, in order to present the user with lists of all activities/facilities that can be reached from the entry point or from already-selected activities/facilities. Also, an electronic marketplace for consumers and suppliers of activities is presented to meet and exchange. Consumers are given search tools for narrowing all possible activities to those a consumer can actually perform and attend, based on their proximity and performance criteria. Suppliers are given tools to enter activities into a central repository, and set constraints to prevent unqualified consumers from purchasing. Detection change monitors the activities of the database for changes that will invalidate original recommendations, and provides consumer notification.
US20070150320A1, ITINERARY PLANNING SYSTEM AND METHOD by Huang, describes an itinerary planning system and method applicable to data processing systems is proposed, comprising: a database having travel information and itinerary planning conditions; a setting module for receiving information on itinerary planning conditions set by the user; a searching module for retrieving from the database the travel information that corresponds to itinerary planning conditions set by the user; and a planning module for creating an itinerary based on itinerary planning conditions and the correspondent travel information retrieved from the database, thereby building an itinerary from the database according to itinerary planning conditions set by the user.
JP2001195459A2, SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ITINERARY PLANNING, by HARAGUCHI, et al, teaches designation by a user of the number of days and the departure place of the travel, and an application displays the fields of a progress schedule for the number of days in a planning palette and defines the departure place designated by the user as the departure place in the 1st day progress schedule. When the user next retrieves desired tour spots with an information palette and selects an arbitrary spot in a list of tour spots retrieved, the detailed information of the selected spot and a peripheral map are displayed in a detailed information palette and a map viewer window respectively. When the user selects one spot from among the list and requests its addition as a destination, the destination is registered in the progress schedule on the corresponding data of the palette, places to be passed through from the departure place up to the destination, traveling means and required times are also registered in the progress schedule. The destination and routes are also displayed on the map of the window.
None of the above provide for itinerary management, caching data and recalculation once a trip has begun.
Thus, it is desirable to create a system which will allow one to automate and simplify the tasks of creating, managing, caching data and adjusting an itinerary, thus saving much time and effort.